The Imitator
by the-trash-prince
Summary: Season 3 episode 13 spoilers! The imitator may have been a centi-monster created to serve Mayura, but when she becomes the owner of her own amuk, she becomes something more... right? Descriptions of pain/death, no actual gore though (also sorry for probably botching the spellings of this stuff but I tried)


She opened her eyes. They were not her own. Her hands were not her own, her will was not her own.

The Master had a command for her. Fetch the miraculous. She would obey.

The world passed by in a blur. She lived only to serve the Master. Now, the Master had new orders for her. She obeyed. The Master spoke, and she repeated. She was vaguely aware of something on the edge of her conconsciousness, some strange emotion, but she paid it no mind. There was only her and the Master.

Suddenly, she felt her amuk slip out of the Master's hand, and her world _exploded._

For the first time, she _saw._ Her eyes were her own, and her amuk, the very center of her being, was right before her eyes. But before she could even think of what to do, a hand snatched it out of the air, and she was plunged back into darkness.

Once again, she was under the control of the Master. But... this Master was different, somehow. This Master had no orders for her. This Master left the restraints on her will loose, not binding her into blind service as her first Master had done.

She sensed something from her Master. Not a command, but some decision concerning her. Her heart fluttered in anticipation and strained against its loose yet unbreakable chains.

She felt something slide into her hand. It sent electric shivers down her spine. And the moment her Master pulled their hand away, she realized what it was.

Her amuk. Her soul.

If her world had exploded when she had no Master, now that she was her own Master, her world went supernova. She was assaulted with senses, sight, touch, and emotion. She was burning into ash and freezing to death all at once, and for one excruciating moment she felt as though her brain might split from the sheer amount of it all, but then it was over, and she found herself looking into a familiar pair of eyes. Ladybug's eyes.

Her eyes.

"You're free now," Ladybug said simply.

In a flash, she understood what was happening. She was a centi-monster, created by the Peacock miraculous to imitate Ladybug. The owner of that miraculous had been her first Master, with tight control, cruel uncaring, and cold precision. Ladybug had been her second Master, unwilling to control her, and had set her free. Her foggy memories of her time being controlled began to sort themselves out, and she remembered the fight between the two miraculous holders.

Of course, now that she had her freedom, she knew which side she was on.

Imitation though she may have been, she could feel Ladybug's courage bubbling up inside her, and she grabbed it with both hands as she confidently replied, "Thank you. I'll fight beside you."

They turned to face her Master- no, not her Master anymore. Anger burned inside her as she came face to face with the holder of the peacock miraculous. The person who had created her, yet cared nothing for her except as a mindless weapon. Oh yes, she definitely knew which side she was on.

Chat Noir made some dumb joke, as usual, and both Ladybugs rolled their eyes and basicslly ignored him. For that one second, everything fit into place. The imitator forgot that she was just that, and felt like she actually belonged.

Ladybug ordered them to attack, and she followed- not obeyed, simply because she had to, but followed because she wanted to- and the two Ladybugs and Chat Noir leaped forward and-

A searing pain ripped through her chest, knocking her out of the sky. Stars spun in her vision and she hit the ground with a dull thud. She groaned in pain, sitting up to try and assess the situation. Her eyes locked onto another pair staring her down in concentration.

The holder of the peacock miraculous. Mayura.

With a simple flick of her wrist, Mayura reminded the imitator that that's what she was- a shallow, fake imitation that she could dispose of at any time. She could feel her body tearing apart at the seams, could feel her heart pulling out of her chest. Her amuk tugged away from her hand, and she could see the edge of a sickly purple feather slipping out of the Eiffel Tower keychain.

The imitator could only watch, helpless, as the very center of her being was destroyed. Out of the corner of her fading vision, she could see Ladybug and Chat Noir watching her with panicked looks, and she couldn't help thinking about what the future could have been, and everything she would miss out on. Saving the city, talking with Ladybug and Chat Noir, going to school, meeting Marinette's friends and family, being alone, falling in love, the highs, the lows, _everything-_

_**~~~**_

_A/N: Wow ok this is kind of trash but like I need someone to talk about the fake Marinette because she was SENTIENT and Mayura just killed her and the show never really adresses it. May or may not make an AU where she lives later if I can find the motivation because I want to see that too. Anyway hope you enjoyed and sorry for the abrupt ending, but it's supposed to be like that to show how the imitator's life was so suddenly ripped away almost the second she got it._


End file.
